Horrid Henry Says Goodbye
Horrid Henry Says Goodbye is the forty-fourth episode of Series 2. Synopsis When Dad announces that his new job means they're going to have to move house, Henry decides to counter campaign, with not quite the result he was hoping for. Plot Henry comes into his house feeling cross, he told Peter that he wanted the new gross class zero game since Moody Margaret got one. Henry was tired living next door so Peter tells him he won't have to, Mum told Henry that Dad has a new job which means they're moving house. At first, Henry was happy but Mum said Dad's new job is in another part of the country. Henry yells "NOOOO!!!" the title card is shown. Mum enters Henry's room and asked him to get out of bed but then he was already up, She asked Henry if he's feeling alright and Henry says he doesn't want to be late school, As he leaves his room, Mum thinks he's coming down with something. In the garden, Dad was pulling out flowers while Henry sneaks into Margaret's garden, He surprised her which made her jump. Henry pretended to be nice to Margaret, Dad listens to his voice. Margaret thinks Henry has gone mad because she remembered the last time he saw her. Henry covers her Margaret's mouth and Dad hears him saying something nice to her and he smiled. Henry leaves Margaret alone and calls her names. Henry asked Ralph to get their other friends together at his house this afternoon and make them say how much they'll miss him since he won't be here soon. He'll pay them to say it with sweets so he and Ralph got on with his plan. Mum comes back and William starts crying and Ralph tells her that they all going to miss Henry when he moves away and Al says he's a good friend and wise. Mum asked Bert if he feels the same way and he said "Uh, I dunno". Ralph said he does, Mum was amazed but she says they are moving away and they'll get used to it. At school, Miss Oddbod says to Henry to what a lovely day it is since she heard he's moving. In class, Henry tells his classmates that he is moving and all the girls were happy. Miss Battle-Axe comes in and she notice that Henry's leaving them and sends him to his desk and smiled. Henry was unhappy that everyone's happy. At his House, Mum says that they're having a farewell party, so Peter makes the invitations. Henry was not inviting anybody. Dad comes and tells them that everyone is buying him a leaving present so he changes his mind and runs out. In the park, Henry says to his friends how much he'll miss him and asked for a present like the new Gross Class Zero game and Al said they might have a collection and Henry says they'll have a farewell party at his house. Henry answered the door but it Rich Aunt Ruby and Stuck-Up Steve who wanting to make sure he's leaving. Then Miss Lovely arrives and Peter takes her to the garden. More people he knows, showed up at the party since Ralph didn't bring his present. In the garden, Henry asked Bert where Ralph is and he said "Uh, I dunno." Henry was upset and Dad makes a speech to everyone saying how much they'll miss them but Henry says he won't miss them at all and Mum tells him not to be horrid. Ralph finally shows up with Henry's present, and he opened it but it was just a snowglobe but not the Gross Class Zero game and then Henry gets cross and hopes that his new friends are more generous than his old ones. And for that, Mum and Dad send him to his room and he was banned from sweets, TV and pocket money. Ralph was at the door and Henry apologises for what he said the other day and Ralph accepts his apology. They both say goodbye and then Henry goes to Margaret's treehouse and pours spiders inside. Back at his house, His family tells him that they're not moving because Dad's boss saw how many people came to the party and couldn't take them away from everyone they know. That means they're staying here just like Henry wanted, Mum asked him if he's happy when they hear Moody Margaret screaming next door. Dad asked Henry if he's being horrid and he says "You bet I am!" and laughs. Trivia *Henry's friends give him a snowglobe as a leaving present. It contains a figure of Roly Mo from The Fimbles and its spin-off, The Roly Mo Show. Roly Mo previously appeared as a toy in Perfect Peter's Pen Pal. He is also mentioned in Horrid Henry Goes to the Movies, where Prissy Polly says "hold on a Roly Mo." Roly Mo can appear as he, along with the two shows he appears in, were produced by Novel Entertainment, which also produces the Horrid Henry TV series. *The only family member who did not attend the farewell party was Fussy Uncle Francis, Dad's younger brother. This could be because the episode takes place before Uncle Francis is introduced to the series. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2